


Brotherly Love and Romance

by Umbiee



Category: CaRtOoNz - Fandom, H2O Delirious - Fandom, I am Wildcat - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbiee/pseuds/Umbiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what you think it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love and Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Delitoonz in a bromance for me. H2owildcat is the romance. Don't fight me on this.

The yelling was constant and the sound of glass breaking (and a heart) would always follow. Jonny clung onto his pillow with might, hoping his parents would stop soon. It was 1:30 am and Jonny has school tomorrow, but, yet again, his dad came home drunk and started a fight with his mom. Jonny loss his sleep and would never regain it.  
The next morning Jonny's sister, Milli, was cleaning the kitchen. She was sweeping broken glass bottles and wiping up the beer that fell out of the bottles. The glass reminded Jonny of his heart. Once it breaks, it can never be repaired. Jonny helped Milli clean and make breakfast. He also got out Tylenol and water for his hungover dad. It happens every morning. Milli started to work on making breakfast for them before dropping Jonny off at middle school and herself at high school. Milli made cereal and toast for them. Simple yet effective. Jonny smiled at his older sister and ate quietly. No sound was to be made while their dad slept through is 7:30 am alarm clock. Millie noticed the dark circles underneath Jonny's eyes. She needed to get Jonny out of here and away from the fighting. As soon as she was old enough she left home and lived with her boyfriend, Luke, until she can afford her own place.  
"What time did you sleep?"  
"Huh?"  
"What time did you go to bed Jonny?"  
"Around 2."  
"I have to get you out of here."  
"No."  
"You're 13 years old Jonny. You can't be around this. You're losing precious sleep because our dad can't handle alcohol."  
"Why do you care so much? Huh? You left months ago promising mom you would never be back. Yet here you are cleaning up the mess dad made and making me breakfast. At this rate you might as well move back in," Jonny snapped.  
"Jonny please. I know I promised to never come back but you're all I got. I don't want dad to hurt you and I'm afraid he will."  
"Where would I go?"  
"Live with me and Luke."  
"You know mom would never let me."  
"It's for the better I'm sure she will. That's why she let me leave. She'll let you leave also. I can afford it. It might push back me getting my own place, but it'll be worth it."  
"We better get going. I have a test first hour."  
"Ok, when I drop you off tonight, I'll talk to mom."

* * *

  
Jonny waited half an hour for Milli to pick him up. He check his phone and texted her many times, but she never replied to him. He sighed and started to walk home. There was an overcast and it was humid. The classic North Carolina weather.  
As Jonny walked, a car slowed down next to him. He stopped and turned to face the driver. It was Luke in his '98 Camaro.  
"Hey little man, need a ride?" Luke asked. His smile was all teeth.  
"Yeah that'd be nice."  
"Alright, get in."  
Jonny opened the white door and got in.  
"Have you seen Milli?" Jonny asked putting his seatbelt on. "She was supposed to pick me up, but she never showed."  
"No, not since this morning when she went home. Did you try to call her or?"  
"I texted her, but she never replied. So I decided to walk home."  
"Mm, it's gonna rain soon. Glad I picked you up, little man. I'm sure she's busy with sports she's in."  
"Lacrosse didn't have practice beaucase it's Thursday, they never do. Or maybe she forgot."  
"Maybe, cheer up. She's fine somewhere," Luke muttered out. Jonny stared out the tinted window and wondered why Milli would forget about him. It's been her thing to pick him up everyday since she got her license. Jonny sighed.  
Luke was right, it started to rain, no down pour. The radio played quietly and the sound of the defroster was humming. Jonny leaned his head against the cold window.  
"You okay?" Luke asked.  
"No didn't get much sleep last night."  
"Why's that?"  
"My parents were fighting again last night. I didn't fall asleep until 2 this morning."  
"Oh shit. Why don't you come live with me?"  
"Yeah I would have to talk to my mom. Isn't Milli living with you?"  
"No she left me for someone else."  
"What?!" Jonny asked.  
"Yeah, she left me."  
"This morning she was suggesting that I live with her and you. When did you two break up?"  
"Last night. I don't get why she would lie to you."  
"Yeah."  
Luke arrived at Jonny's house. Jonny got out and walked up to the door. He opened the door and heard Milli yelling. Luke was behind Jonny because he needed to talk to Jonny's mom.  
"Why does it matter?! Jonny doesn't deserve to live here!"  
"He's not living with you Milli! You can't even take care of yourself let alone your baby brother!" Jessie, Jonny's mom, yelled out.  
"What's going on?" Luke said, intervening the fight. Milli looked surprised.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came because I had to drop of Jonny and talk to your mom."  
"She's already asking," Jessie said.  
"Did she tell you that we broke up."  
"No!" Both Milli and Jessie yelled.  
"What the fuck Millicent. You're lying to me now."  
"What, no!"  
"Milli, you left me for someone else. I came here to ask Jessie if it's okay if Jonny comes lives with me. I'm not judging your parenting with Michael, but it's for the better. Jonny needs someone he can go to and be able to sleep peacefully at night."  
"Yes, I trust you more, financially than with Milli. I had been thinking to ask you for some time now. I would like for him to live with you Luke," Jessie said side eying Milli. "Pack your thing Jonny. And hurry before your dad gets home."  
Jonny took off to pack his things.  
"What are you doing?" Milli growled at Luke. "I told you to never go around Jonny."  
"I saw him walking home from school. It's a good thing I picked him up because it pouring out."  
"I'm glad you did other wise he'll still be living here," Jessie added. "Now Milli go to where ever you came from. I don't want you near Jonny ever again."  
Milli scowled as she walked off. Jessie turned to Luke and thanked him. Luke smiled and went to help Jonny finish packing.  
"Whatchya gonna take little man?" Luke asked walking into the tiny room Jonny called a room.  
"Clothes, my game system, books, and movies."  
"Sounds good."  
"Thanks."  
"Do you need help carrying things? I know my car can't take much, but we should try."  
"Yeah that would be nice. You can take my box of games."  
"All right."  
That's what they did for an hour. Packing and carrying bags and boxes to Luke's little Camaro. Jonny was excited to live with Luke, who wouldn't?

* * *

  
Almost 6 years go by before Jonny decides to move out. Even then, he didn't want to move out, but he had to. It was time to grow up.  
"Just take your time Jonny. No need to rush it," Luke suggested. "You'll be fine."  
"Yeah I know. It's hard because you kinda raised me. I don't know where I would be if you didn't take me in 6 years ago. Probably a druggie," Jonny chuckled out. His blue eyes shined with happiness.  
"Probably little man. Did you ever find a roommate?"  
"Yeah I did. He's from Indiana."  
"What's his name?"  
"Tyler."  
"Mm, is he hot?"  
"No."  
"Brutal."  
"Well," Jonny paused, "he's cute. We met while playing Modern Warfare 3. He told me he needed somewhere to stay while he goes to school. I mentioned I'm getting my own place soon and he can move in with me."  
"Oh how nice. If he hurts you I'll hurt him."  
"I know Luke, but I don't think he's into that."  
"You never know little man. My girlfriend started off as a friend and it escalated into something more. The future can only tell."  
"Yeah I know. Can you help me move the furniture around? I hate the set up."  
"Yeah."  
They left for Jonny's new apartment. The ride was quiet. The radio was off and the only sound was the soft humming of the engine. Jonny leaned his head against the window, bringing back to all the times Luke gave him a ride home. Jonny smiled. He remembers when Luke asked Jessie if he could move in with Luke. And how Milli lied to their mom. Jonny shook his head and turned on the radio. _Holiday/Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ was playing by Green Day. The songs were Jonny’s favorite. He and Luke broke out into song. Singing along as badly as they could and as loud as possible. Jonny’s smile was back.

They made it to the apartment complex with ease. The sun was hidden behind grey clouds and the weather man lied about cold temperatures. It was currently 70*F out. It was perfect for moving. Well, Jonny was already moved in. All he had to do was move the furniture around.

Jonny needed the ugly blue love seat to separate the “dining room” from the living room. The TV and stand needed to be against the wall opposite from the hallway. The book self (not really used for books but games) needed to be next to the TV, not by the window. While they were moving stuff, Tyler called.

“Hey, so I just landed. I’m getting a cab over to the apartment. I got a huge suitcase of the most important stuff. I can always buy clothes. So I’ll be there in 10.”

“Okay. Luke and I are just moving furniture around right now. I got your room set up with a bed, desk, and dressers. See ya in a bit.”

“Was that Tyler?” Luke asked, pushing the ugly blue love seat back a bit.

“Yeah, he just landed. He’s taking a cab over.”

“Ok, so we need to get this done soon, eh?”

“No, it’s fine. He’ll be okay with it,” Jonny muttered. His heart went up because of his excitement. He’s gonna be living with his best friend, Luke’s more like a brother, soon. Jonny was still thinking about what Luke had said to him. How his girlfriend started off as a friend and it escalated from there. What if that happens to them? Not Luke and Jonny, of course, but Tyler and Jonny. Jonny felt his cheeks start to burn and Luke was giving him a weird look.

“You all right brother?”

“Yeah of course,” Jonny stammered out.

“Then why is your face turning red?”

“I’m hot!”

“It’s fucking chilly out, you’re not hot. Tell me little man,” Luke demanded, crossing his arms.

“I was just thinking about what you said earlier to me,” Jonny said slowly, messing with the TV remote.

“What’s that?”

“How you and Amanda were friends and it escalated from there. Like what if that happens with Tyler and me?” Jonny asked. His looked at Luke dead in the eyes. Luke’s hazel eyes were gleaming with a hint of green today.

“Like I said before, only the future can tell. And it’s impossible to go in the future. I think it’s better to never go to the future. Anyway, it’s what you make it. If you and Tyler fall in love and make ugly babies, then so be it. I know it’s impossible, but c’mon you two would have ugly babies.”

“Thanks Luke.”

“Welcome. What I’m trying to say is that, you do what you want to do. And ask Tyler if it’s okay to make advances with him. There’s only one way you can find out, and that’s by asking. Always ask.”

“I know but-“Jonny was interrupted by a loud knock. Jonny walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Tyler with a tiger on his shirt. His eyes were shining and his smile was wide. Jonny smiled back and held the door open for him. Jonny lead Tyler to his room, completely forgetting about Luke. Tyler was in awe when he walked in the room. The bed was made neatly and the desk fit snugly in the corner. Tyler set his suitcase on the freshly made bed and opened it up. All he had were two shirts, a couple of underwear, two pairs of pants, his game system, a couple of games, and one pair of socks. He also had a gift for Jonny from Indiana. It was a shot glass with INDIANA on it. Jonny laughed.

“We’ll be using this for sure,” Jonny said. He heard the front door open and close. Luke left to give them privacy. “Since Luke’s older than us by five so years, he can get us the good stuff,” Jonny added.

“Hell yeah he can. I need to go shopping tomorrow to get some more clothes.”

“Yeah, I also need more clothes. I left most back at Luke’s.”

“I never asked, and I hope you don’t mind, but why were you living with him?”

“Because my parents were constantly fighting. I moved in with him when I was 13 and I moved out a few weeks ago after my 19th birthday. Six years with him was long enough. He practically raised me. I don’t know where I would be without him. He’s taught me so much, more than my drunk of a dad.”

“Wow, well that’s good you had somewhere to go.”

“Yeah, Luke also dated my sister, Milli, when I was 10. She left him before I move in with Luke. I never seen her since then, though. I think Jessie, my mom, told me she has a couple of kids now. And that they don’t have the same dad.”

“Wow again. You’ve got one hell of a family.”

“I know. My dad wasn’t so happy that I left. Luke did everything he could to keep me away from my dad. Hell, he even went to court for me.”

“What?” Tyler asked putting his limited amount of clothing away.

“He took my parents to court to get full custody of me. I was 14 at the time. My mom was willing to give me up, I know that sounds shitty, but she knew it was for the better. My dad fought and fought the court. All he would do was drink. He never hit us, but a 14-year-old can’t be around a drunk 24/7. The court gave Luke custody of me. My parents didn’t have to pay child support for obvious reasons, but my mom would give Luke money to take care of me. For like food and the sports I was in while I was in high school,” Jonny gulped. He missed his mom. He missed Milli. But he was safer with Luke and now with Tyler. Tyler stared at him for a moment before closing the drawer.

* * *

 

Two years pass before Tyler asks Jonny on a date. Not just any date, but a date to the aquarium. Tyler loved sharks (especially shark eating cheeseburgers) and the aquarium had them. Duh. Jonny was ecstatic about it. He called Luke and told him about it. Luke said the future was right and all Jonny had to do was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ye enjoyed it.


End file.
